


The Friend You Haven't Met

by Kioma



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioma/pseuds/Kioma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very generous draenei meets a tender-hearted human priestess in the streets of Stormwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friend You Haven't Met

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite pleased with how this turned out.
> 
> Warning: some of this story - the bulk of it, really - is sort of... squishy and sweet. It's intended to be so; I ike writing romantic erotica from time to time. If you're particularly cynical and/or just don't like romance you might want to stop reading after the orgy scene.
> 
> Also, there's a Gnome in it getting banged pretty hard. Out of curiosity the Gnomes inhabiting my stories aren't child-like. Cute, sure, but don't consider this loli in the slightest. Just letting you know.

Across the room she could see a Gnome being hammered. It was a glorious sight.  
  
The lucky Gnome's lover was a Human, and a startled-looking one at that, eyes wide as if surprised he was fucking a Gnome. The likelihood was high that he was mostly surprised that he was enjoying it so much.  
  
She wasn't one of those skinny little things that looked so much like a Human child. Actually very few Gnome women looked anything of the sort but, stereotypes being what they were, a lot of people had misconceptions of what the little folk were like when their clothes were off.  
  
Not Dwarves, of course. The two races had been so very close to each other during the aftermath of Gnomeregan's fall to troggs, long ago, that they shared many things – a city, resources and of course each other's bodies. If you knew who to talk to some of the hottest tales in the world came straight out of Ironforge.  
  
There was only one Dwarf at this little event, a woman, and she broke many stereotypes too. Gloriously rounded, black braids and heavy breasts swaying as she took it from behind, her Night Elf lover cupping her exotic, heart-shaped face with his hand as his tremendous cock pounded her muscular sex -  
  
Back to the Gnome.  
  
She had the cutest pair of double buns, jade green the same shade as her startling eyes, or she did have when she first arrived. Now she had the remains of buns and a lot of her hair bounced about her face, expression twisted into one of rapture. The Human was a well-hung man and her sex was stretched tight around him.  
  
He had her on her back, quite a tenable position for the pair, her legs lifted high. Her toes curled every so often, mouth open as she made the sweetest high keening noise, her hard nipples dark with desire, bouncing with the man's strokes. They'd used a lot of oil to lubricate her and were managing to go quite hard.  
  
She could see the exact point where the Gnome started losing control, head rolling back and body arching up, rounded orbs pointing their hard nipples at the ceiling. Her high, breathy voice came hard after a long, delicious moan.  
  
“Aaaaaaahhhhhh,” she cried, “fuck it fuck it, hard, harder, I'm close, fuuuuuuck...”  
  
There was a chorus of moans from around the room, not the least from the man towering over his gorgeous lover. The sound of his cock slapping home was audible in the chamber and many of the participants slowed or stopped their own joyous activities to watch with bright, hungry eyes as the Gnome woman's body went from gently writhing to reflexive twitching.  
  
Then, with a shriek of passion, the Gnome's orgasm struck her like a runaway mechanostrider. Her fingers clasped at the Human's thighs as his long shaft rammed her, twitching suddenly becoming the convulsions of a tremendously heavy climax. Suddenly a lot wetter her cunt clutched the invading pole, muscle clenching down, and the Human was utterly undone.   
  
He gave a sudden shout as his own arousal peaked. Thick meat throbbed, girth expanding and balls lifting as he reflexively spurted his seed deep into the Gnome's body. There was a lot of it. An awful lot.  
  
She watched from her vantage point and grinned in satisfaction. From the look of the delicious little woman she wouldn't be able to walk properly the next day and from the sound of renewed passion about them the display had been very, very well-received. The Night Elf fucking the Dwarf would probably be next, she surmised, and hopefully that wouldn't leave the Dwarf unsatisfied. There were always more pleasure-partners to be found even if the Kal'dorei couldn't maintain his lover's pace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The room in question was a luxurious apartment in Stormwind, capital of the Human forces in the Eastern Kingdoms, and it was a sumptuous affair. Rich silks and velvety pillows adorned the floor, many beds were set up in the wide space, and custom-made tapestries and paintings of sensual nudes hung on the walls.   
  
The air was scented with a light but effective incense that heightened senses and arousal without robbing those present of their free will. Consent was very important to the group's host. The soft tones of light, pleasant melody drifted in from somewhere – mostly unheard, really, as the activities within the room made a special music of their own.  
  
A couple of fireplaces kept the room at a delightful temperature, ideal for a lack of clothes, and a series of enchanted crystals shed a soft, calming light over the whole scene. These last matched some of the décor accents much better than the room's actual construction because they, like the host, weren't at all Human.  
  
She was the host – hostess, rather – this watcher of lovers, and she was a fit, curved and sensual Draenei woman. Her skin was very, very deep blue and her eyes a keen, shining white. Round horns decorated with carvings and rings adorned her noble skull, her hair a deep greenish black.   
  
The tendrils that emerged from behind her ears were normally sedate and calm, settled around either side of her neck like a torc and tipped with gold rings; now, while they kept their jewellery, they writhed and coiled about each other in a slithery dance of pleasure. Full, generous lips parted again and again in a series of delighted gasps and her little fangs gleamed in the light.  
  
Her breasts were magnificent specimens, large and full, tight nipples darkened. The feminine curves bounced rhythmically, complimented by her curving waist and matched by her flaring hips. Her tail was wrapped firmly around the wrist of a muscled hand that held it back and her shapely legs were held wide. Her hooves were etched with designs pleasing to the eye and sometimes painted; now they remained bare.  
  
Over her muscled, curved back there was a series of tattoos, gleaming colours that glowed with faint luminescence, geometric patterns reminiscent of Naaru shapes leading up from the base of her spine, growing slightly wider further up her back, curving out to cover her shoulders and travel down her upper arms. There they grew sparse, only a few shapes evident further down, though delicate circular patterns adorned the back of each hand.  
  
She was beautiful. She was glorious. And she knew it, too, and enjoyed it. Not in an arrogant way, no, she wasn't the sort to laud her beauty over others but instead to use it to facilitate... Well, events like this.   
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a fuck-party, put simply, an organised orgy with carefully-selected individuals whom she knew would treat each other with respect and no small amount of lust. There were many different types here – a trio of lesbians in the corner, two gay Humans initiating a bi-curious Draenei man into the joys of butt-sex, a pair of voyeurs masturbating furiously side-by-side as they watched – and all were welcome.  
  
She, herself, was having her curved and luscious body soundly fucked by a delightful pair. The huge Draenei male had her tail firmly in his grasp, his long blue-white cock a startling contrast to her rich midnight skin as it delved deep into her tight and experienced backside.   
  
Underneath her was a breathtakingly beautiful Kal'dorei woman with gently glowing eyes, carefully tattooed face and flowing moss-green hair around her light violet skin, breasts pressed up against the Draenei's. That clever Elf had come prepared, a cunningly crafted harness now buckled about her hips. That harness bore a metallic purple phallus, only a little darker than the Night Elf's own skin, enchanted metal that felt very much like a natural cock. On the inside of the harness another similar shaft lay deep inside its owner.  
  
She moved rhythmically between them, no longer glancing about, focused entirely on the pleasure these two were granting her, blessing her with. She could feel those twin poles press and rub against each other through the fleshy wall inside her, slipping out and back in with an ease borne of practice and a great deal of oil. She gazed down at the woman below her, cheeks flushed and moans coming in short gasps, and she could see the Kal'dorei woman getting more and more turned on by the second.  
  
The male behind her lifted her tail just a bit more, sliding home deep and fast, and she could tell from the way he was swelling that he'd finish soon. Her voice lifted in a series of enraptured moans, deep and husky, hearing the Draenei man grunt and growl in response to the animal communication.  
  
She knew without looking that activity in the room had slowed and this time she and her lovers were the focus of attention. Her head rolled a little and her movements grew more insistent, egging them both on, aroused by the watchers and intent on putting on a good show.  
  
The Night Elf below her whimpered, letting out faint whispers in her own lyrical language, arching hard against her. It seemed the male behind her wasn't the only one about to climax. Their combined pleasure worked her further, as well, and soon her cries join theirs.  
  
Surprisingly the Night Elf was the first to fall into squealing, writhing orgasm. Her fingernails dug hard into the Draenei woman's hips, drawing blood that she could feel but didn't care about. A small gush of the Elf's honey could be heard – quite audible to the other two but probably drowned to anyone else amidst their combined moans of passion – and that seemed to trigger the male. He slid smoothly home and with a great roar was pumping his sticky seed into her ass, deep inside, warm and welcome and sweet.  
  
Her own orgasm took only a couple more rocking beats and she felt her mind go white as her ass and pussy fluttered convulsively, clenching around those invading poles, her body twisting and rocking between them. She didn't see the Elf's eyes go wide and bright with awed lust, not hear the male's whispered obscenity as he struggled to keep himself in her bucking body.  
  
Everyone watching saw her squirt, though. The gushing honey of love burst forth forcefully, two great splashes erupting around the dildo deep inside her, wetting the male's thighs and balls thoroughly before she slumped on top of the Kal'dorei, kissing the Elf's sweet lips over and over in desperate, adoring thanks.  
  
All about them moans intensified, the sound of flesh meeting flesh an echoing, hypnotic tone, and the party continued in full swing. The bi-curious Draenei was swallowing his first mouthful of cum, the Dwarf lady had cuddled up to the Gnome as a snow-white Draenei woman lapped at the little darling's cunt, and that trio of lesbians were holding hands, debating the pros and cons of asking one of the boys to fuck them... just to see what cock was like.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The tattooed Draenei found herself, much later in the night, sitting with the voyeurs after the other participants had drifted off to sleep. She was playing with herself idly, chatting merrily about not very much, with one of them snuggled either side of her. It felt good to just cuddle and talk, toying with her pussy lightly, feeling it ache pleasantly from the many lovers that had ploughed it so skilfully in the previous hours. The pair were friendly but shy, a clever young Human mage with serious eyes and a long cock, the other a Kal'dorei woman with startling pale skin and silver-white hair.   
  
The Night Elf seemed content to cuddle and watch as the Human stroked himself, suckling very gently on the Draenei's swollen nipple and, after a couple of warm, communal orgasms that left one of her thighs decorated with his seed, the three finally joined the rest of the room in slumber. She woke up a couple of times as people left, kissing her in thanks and asking her if they could come to the next event, and once in the deep of night as the two voyeurs finally consummated their mutual attraction.   
  
Their warm, tender sex was slow and quiet, intoxicating to watch at close range, and though she found her tired body growing hot and wet at the sight she didn't interrupt, simply closing her eyes and listening to their breathing, giving them their intimate moment of relative privacy. They kissed and whispered tender things to one another afterwards, the Night Elf backing up to press against the Draenei, who obligingly fit her curved form to her friend's as the three once more settled into well-earned rest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the morning there were hearty breakfasts and she trotted around wearing a thigh-length white robe of fine silk as she served people. Many had bacon and eggs, others favoured pancakes, some wanted cereal. There was a great deal of flirting, even more cuddling and kissing, and warm communal baths with scented water. While most were content simply to recover there was a little sex, the most enthusiastic being one of the lesbians forcefully declaring herself bisexual as she rode a thick Draenei cock to a very wet orgasm.  
  
The matter was met with glee by most and the obvious envy of one of her sapphic friends, the other reacting with unfortunate disgust and indignation. There were tears in a back room over that a little while later, an unfortunate side effect of minds being broadened, but in all other ways the day broke with an air of satisfied peace about it. The sun streamed in the windows and spirits were high as the group laughed, joked and enjoyed each others' presence.  
  
She herself wasn't one for morning sex so instead she'd settled for copious hugs and kisses ranging from hesitant pecks to extended make-out sessions. Her two voyeur friends remained mostly separate, sitting very close together, and the Draenei smiled their way as she recognised the signals of a newly-formed couple. Would she see them again? She hoped so.   
  
Couples that formed at these events often dropped out of the scene shortly afterwards but she had a special fondness for that pair. When she left she hugged them both and wished them luck but she didn't ask to see them again. If they wanted her they knew how to find her.  
  
The last to leave were the Dwarf and Gnome, the former quietly smug and the latter bouncing on her heels with barely-restrained energy, and they stayed behind to thank the Draenei especially for inviting them. Neither race was usually welcome at these events, people's stereotyping being too strong to overcome in many cases, but she had no such preconceptions. Most races were short compared to her, and she knew what it was like to have people stare at her in disgust. Beautiful she was, true, but she still looked like a demon to some.  
  
She laughed with them, kissing them both for a long, long time, showing them how wet her swollen pussy had become just being around them. It was an important moment for both women, this validation of their sexual attractiveness, and when they went through the door to leave it was hand in hand, chins held high and proud, women confident – for a while at least – that they were desirable and worthy of desire.   
  
* * * * *  
  
It was well after lunch time before the Draenei was left alone once more. There was very little cleaning up despite the night's activities. It had been an excellent group for the most part and she'd had no shortage of help putting the bedsheets and cushions out to be washed. The floor would need a scrub but she'd do that later. For the next hour she simply sat in the warm chamber, enjoying the silence, knowing that her nagging desire to have others about would eventually return but being comfortable with her own company for a while.  
  
Fingers finally trailed down her body and parted the silken white robe, finding and exploring her sex. She ached the deep ache of a woman heavily fucked and while she knew she could heal it – the Naaru's gift was good for repairing more than just battle-wounds – she far preferred to have the reminder of such a lovely evening in such delicious company.  
  
The heart-achingly beautiful Draenei had many lovers, of course, but no partners. She eschewed such things, preferring the independence of finding both love and pleasure where she would, and while she often spent nights alone it was almost always by choice. She surrounded herself consciously with good-hearted people, rejecting those who were grasping or manipulative. While known to be callous in her dissection of who fell into those respective categories her keen character judgement stood her in good stead, as it had for longer than most of the people of Azeroth would care to imagine.  
  
She bathed for the third time that day in warm, scented water. She had no need, she was already clean, but she simply loved the sensation of bathing. The water stung her womanhood but she enjoyed that just as much, further reminder of how forcefully her ripe cunt had been fucked, the flesh throbbing deliciously.  
  
Finally the woman rose from the water like a goddess being born. Liquid streamed down her gloriously curved form and she dried herself off, trotting around her home naked as she selected an outfit. Eventually a simple sun-dress, elbow-length lace gloves and frilled cloth gaiters graced her body. She didn't bother with underwear.  
  
Late afternoon... Oh well. The siren call of Stormwind tugged at her and she stepped out with a light heart and gently waving tail, walking around the bustling city for the sheer enjoyment of it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nobody greeting her or smiling politely as she passed knew of the deep ache in her lower region, hidden by cloth, but she could feel it as she wandered about the city. It was a delightful secret and the memories it conjured made the walk all the more enjoyable. Like all of her hosting and playing it was something she kept a tight lid on and made a delicious aspect of her life that most would simply never know about.  
  
She stopped at a few shops here and there – buying a new dress at a tailor's, some more preventative potions at an alchemist's, some delicious bread from a very good bakery whose owners she'd had at a party some years back – and stopped to sit at the harbour, watching the ships move hither and thither. Mostly she just relaxed.  
  
The Draenei, like the majority of her fellows, had arrived on Azeroth during the crash of the Exodar. Those first few months of terror and panic seemed a horrible dream now, dreams she still had nightmares from, though they were few and far between these days. She was lucky, she knew; all her scars were emotional. Many of her race hadn't been so fortunate. One of her best friends had perished in that crash, his fine form crushed to paste beneath rubble... There were limits even to the Aldor's tremendous resurrection abilities.  
  
Now that the ache in her heart had surpassed the one in her loins she felt her mood drop. Leaning her chin on her hand she stared morosely out to sea. They'd made Kael'thas pay for the horrors he'd wrought, no doubt, but that didn't erase the past. There were still beloved friends she'd never talk with, lovers she'd never hold, new friends amongst her own people that she'd never meet. Normally that knowledge hung about in the back of her mind but sometimes, like then, it rose up unbidden.  
  
Is that why she felt compelled to screw so much, she wondered, to fill a gap she'd never be able to? Or did she just like fucking? Her mind tried to grasp onto the memories of the previous night as she did her best to stave off the misery and grief, but she knew before long that it was useless. Unshed tears stung her eyes and she rose suddenly, looking about, picking a direction perhaps at random and heading off with her new belongings.  
  
Privacy. She needed solitude. Her joy and pleasure was something she felt comfortable sharing; the vulnerability of her sadness was something for her alone. So she headed out of the harbour and back into the city, holding her emotions in check, walking wherever her hooves took her. Now she had no smiles for random strangers, tendrils shifting nervously, tail held low as she walked.  
  
She found herself, eventually, in the Cathedral district. The greatness of the towering spires spoke to her, as did the place's deep connection with the Light, and even this comforted her. Grief still clung to her heart but there, in that square, she felt she could let herself feel what she'd been clamping down on.  
  
She took some time to stare up at that grand building, feeling the holiness of the place, and finally her eyes spied what she sought. Alongside the Cathedral of Light ran rows of buildings and on one side she could see a small alley leading a little way around the back.  
  
The Draenei headed for it immediately. Her hooves clopped on the flagstones under her but as she looked around she saw nobody. Perhaps nobody had seen her. When she reached it she found that the 'alley' was in fact really just a wide nook where the corner of the Cathedral didn't immediately meet the wall behind it; all the better. There were no doors opening into it, no people, no litter containers or anything similar. No reason for anyone else to come back here.  
  
She leaned against the wall as tears ran down her beautiful, curved face. She crouched against a wall, hugging herself, shaking with silent sobs as memory after memory crashed through her mind. Twisted wreckage, burning flesh, screams and moans of pain. Being pulled from one of the crash pods with her hair alight, left arm a broken mess, crying out for her father and brother.  
  
The Draenei spent much time at the crash site lying on a pallet under the Grand Anchorite's care, along with many of her fellows. Some didn't make it. Her brother had been laid beside her – their father hadn't survived – but he'd died before her eyes only a few hours after being found. He'd never regained consciousness. No last words between them.  
  
Afterwards the reception they received was cold at best. The world they'd crashed on thought them demons or Eredar and, even though many of their heroes had soon proven themselves, their kind weren't truly trusted. Not until the first Azerothian heroes found their way to Shattrath. Only in that place did the strangers find that their new allies could see the truth.  
  
She wiped her eyes daintily as her wracking sobs subsided, sniffing in distress, wanting to sink to the ground but aware that her sun-dress wasn't the most ideal of garments for crying in a hidden nook. She was tired, worn out from the previous night's fun, exhausted from the assault on her heart, saddened by the breakdown of friendship between those three lesbians. Tears filled her eyes again and blurred her sight. So very, very tired...  
  
After a while she became aware of a presence nearby. When she looked up in concern, not wanting to be seen in such a state, she saw only a blur of white and red, a smudge of colour that knelt beside her and put warm arms around her shoulders. It was a comforting presence, caring and tender and very clearly female, smelling of the incense they used in the Cathedral and of rosewater.  
  
The woman didn't say anything for a time, simply cradled her as she cried, offering comfort regardless of the cause of the Draenei's pain. Her head was cuddled to the lady's shoulder, body turned and supported, soft lips pressing against her brow.  
  
This newcomer – clearly a priestess – smelled and felt Human. The roundness of her body, the warmth of her skin, the curtain of red hair that fell across the Draenei's vision all served to cosset her and give tender solace. After a few moments her hands curled around the priestess's form and she clung. Her tail was low, tucked under her body in an expression of sorrow and those little tendrils curled around the wrist of the hand that cradled her head.  
  
For a long time neither said a word but then, as the Draenei recovered slightly, the priestess spoke and her warm, lovely tones held a very faint trace of accent that marked her as, indeed, Human.  
  
“Come on, sweetheart,” she says, “let's get you up. The sun's going down and it'll be very cold soon.” Those hands drew the Draenei woman up, wiped her tears, straightened her dress. “There we are... Do you want to come inside?”  
  
Now that she'd recovered the Draenei could see her unexpected benefactor far more clearly. She was a tanned woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, with beautiful green eyes and deep red hair. There was a look of serene calm about her, a gentle and humble magnificence, and she gazed up at the much taller woman with no fear or uncertainty.  
  
She was motioning to the Cathedral. She'd asked something. What was it? Tearing her gaze from the priestess's unintentionally arresting eyes the Draenei looked up at the building as she gathered her thoughts. She then glanced back down and hesitantly shook her head. The priestess nodded, seemingly understandingly, and tucked some of the Draenei's hair behind one pointed ear.  
  
“Would you like to be alone?” the redhead asked politely and, when she received another very hesitant head-shake, nodded as if she already knew it. “I can walk you home if you like,” she offered.  
  
This seemed acceptable. The Draenei didn't trust her voice for a moment and gave the priestess a surprised look as the Human took her hand but she didn't pull away. Something about this woman was calming, pleasing, and she'd cried alone for long enough.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Along the cobblestones and canals the pair walked in silence. The priestess didn't introduce herself, didn't ask the Draenei's name, and it was the night-skinned woman who broke the silence first.  
  
“Aren't you... afraid of me?” she asked hesitantly.  
  
“No,” the Human replied immediately. “Are you scared of me?”  
  
The Draenei considered this for a long time. Finally she shook her head. “No. Well, in a way,” she admitted, “but I don't t'ink you will do me any harm.”  
  
The Human gave her a smile, hand squeezing the Draenei's lightly. “My name's Kovanya,” she said finally.  
  
“Janielle,” the Draenei replied, squeezing the Human's hand back.  
  
“I'm happy to meet you, Janielle.” She sounded like she meant it and it made Janielle's fine brow rise curiously but the redhead didn't elaborate.  
  
They neared the Trade district and turned, towards Old Town and Janielle's apartment. A few people were about this late, mostly guards, and while they drew a few glances at first people seemed largely disinterested. A priestess walking hand-in-hand with someone was no great event. If the two of them weren't such fine specimens they likely wouldn't have drawn a single odd look. As it was most of the looks were envious, lustful or both. There was no caution or distrust – someone being escorted home by a priestess wasn't any kind of threat as far as the guards were concerned, and most of them seemed to know Kovanya.  
  
“Do you live in de city?” Janielle asked as they drew level with her door, the tall Draenei stopping and pulling out a key.  
  
“Yes, I lodge at a boarding-home near the Cathedral,” Kovanya replied, standing nearby and holding her hands behind her back. She waited politely, watching the Draenei, her serene face a pleasure to look at and a pain in the backside to try and read.  
  
“Mmm,” Janielle said, getting the door open. “Is dat nice?”  
  
“Not really,” Kovanya grinned, “it's crowded and sometimes noisy. But it does the job.”  
  
The Draenei nodded and looked through her open doorway, then back at the Human. “Would you...” She stopped and then began again. “Am I keeping you from anyt'ing?”  
  
The priestess shook her head. “No, I've no duties until tomorrow. I can go if you'd -”  
  
“No, please,” Janielle blurted out, and then blushed tremendously. “I'm sorry to be a bother,” she continued, “but I don't want...”  
  
“To be alone?” Kovanya smiled warmly. Again it seemed as if she might have guessed, or at least suspected. She took a step forward. “I can stay a while if you'd like company.”  
  
“T'ank you,” Janielle said, a tone of relief in her voice. “Dat would be lovely.”  
  
  
  
The two sat and talked for a long time. Kovanya told Janielle of growing up in Westfall, of the odd little games the kids would play, of how her family weren't trusted for reasons she had long been clueless on. She related the strange time of her childhood where she'd been spotted by a Priest passing through and taken to Stormwind for training in the clergy. She spoke of her sister, Vayanali, and their struggles to rebuild a life after their parents were murdered.  
  
Janielle, in turn, gave her new friend tales of her own childhood on Argos. She spoke of Outland before their flight from under those strange skies, of the great wing of the Naaru building they'd come to know as the Exodar, of the terror and fear of the crash. The priestess had smiled sadly then, as if guessing at the cause of the Draenei's earlier grief-stricken sobs, and held her hand as Janielle starting telling her about the struggle to fit in and the friends she'd finally made.  
  
She left out the part about the orgies. She could tell there was something Kovanya wasn't mentioning, as well, and a comfortable understanding seemed to settle between them that there were no requirements to share what they weren't comfortable talking about.  
  
Janielle was no hero, she knew that, and had escaped death due to luck rather than strength. Kovanya on the other hand had been far afield in the fight against their mutual enemies. Tales of the great forests of Feralas brought awed sounds, the Draenei's shining white eyes wide with fascination.   
  
Stories of Kovanya's lovers, a mysterious Human rogue and a beautiful, strong paladin, brought soft smiles and coos to her sensual lips – and then a soft noise of distress and empathic pain as Kovanya haltingly admitted that her lovers had both vanished and she'd been left heartbroken and alone, both women presumed dead.  
  
Silently the Draenei held her arms out to Kovanya. She was lounging on a chaise and when the priestess rose from her chair there was easily enough room for the two, the redhead laying cradled in the dark-haired woman's arms. One of her tendrils brushed some of the hair from Kovanya's face and the two simply lay, united in their grief and need for company and solace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Neither was certain when they began kissing but the act seemed very natural, and was certainly extremely pleasant, so neither moved to stop it. Kovanya's back arched a little as Janielle lay a hand on one of the Human's lovely breasts and she stretched her hand up to toy first with the Draenei's affectionate tendrils and then to run her fingers through the tall woman's thick hair.  
  
There came, then, a moment where the two seemed aware of the implications of what they were doing. Janielle drew back a little and Kovanya relaxed, though she didn't move her body from the Draenei's hand, who in turn didn't move her hand from the Human's body.  
  
“I don't want you to feel obligated -”  
  
“I don't.”  
  
“We don't have to do any'ting if you don't want -”  
  
“I want to.”  
  
“Are you certain..?”  
  
Kovanya didn't answer, then, for a while. She stroked the back of Janielle's neck with her hand, a smile on her lovely face, and then spoke slowly and with purpose.  
  
“I've been alone since I lost my lovers,” she said softly. “and I'm tired of being alone. You have such a lovely, tender heart and your soul is kind beyond your ken,” the Human continued, leaning up to kiss Janielle's lips carefully, “and you are so beautiful I almost find it hard to look at you.”  
  
Janielle blushed. She'd been complimented this way many times before but something about the quiet, intense way the priestess said it made her breath catch. Her mouth opened but no words came and when the Human leaned up to cover those lips with her own Janielle didn't fight it, didn't question it. Soon she felt Kovanya's tongue sliding along her upper lip and her own met it, their kiss deepening.  
  
When Kovanya's tongue found one of Janielle's little fangs the priestess gave a soft, sensual moan, arching her back again. The hand still on the woman's breast cupped and squeezed, fingertips dragging over the nipple through the woman's white robe. Her nipple was already hard. Kovanya wasn't kidding; she wanted this.  
  
The Draenei decided she did too and while the chaise had plenty of room – and had been the site of many, many such pleasurable moments – Janielle seemed to deem it unsuitable. Instead she stood, picking the Human up, and carried Kovanya to the next room.  
  
That room was hers, Janielle's, and unlike the larger common room it was rarely shared by anyone else. She knew Kovanya likely wouldn't realise this but the woman seemed oddly thankful when the Draenei lay her tenderly down on the bed, staring up with admiration and joy in her eyes. She drew Janielle's head down again, then, kissing her softly and deeply, the motion unhurried but deeply aroused.  
  
She could feel the tremble in Kovanya's body as her hands fiddled with the ties of the priestess's robe. The Draenei climbed onto the bed and leaned over her, firm and generous breasts dragging over the Human's. Her own nipples were reacting to the Human's passion, and as she loosened the cloth around the woman's waist she smiled as Kovanya's arms circled her neck.  
  
“Want... so badly,” Janielle whispered, her nether regions growing slick with desire. Orgies were one thing. The passion and connection of two people gifting each other with pleasure was something else entirely, and something electric about this young woman made her heart sing quietly.  
  
“Me too, ohh...” Kovanya's soft cry came as Janielle began drawing her skirt up, exposing her legs. They were shapely and long, those limbs, well-tanned and toned. They were the legs of a woman who walked a lot and, it seemed, sunbathed often. With a gentle kiss that included a definite but careful bite to the priestess's pillowy lower lip she began kissing her way down.  
  
That bite caused shivers all the way down Kovanya's spine. She spread her legs a little as Janielle exposed little sky-blue panties, a fringe of lace along the top edge and a dark spot of moisture marking her arousal. The Draenei, however, hadn't made it quite that far. The rounded expanses of Kovanya's generous bust drew her attention and she watched the Human as she nibbled and kissed at those glorious orbs through the cloth. Her free hand grasped and squeezed one, toying with the stiffening nipple, as Kovanya raised her hips to let the robe be pulled up further.  
  
Together the two of them removed the vestments and Janielle gasped a little as the red-headed priestess lay before her. She was blushing self-consciously across her lightly freckled nose, a deep flush of excitement over her upper chest. Long tanned legs scissored over one another and then parted again.  
  
Janielle ran a hand down the woman's body. Fingertips lightly brushed over the girl's bra, sky-blue and fringed with lace like her panties, then travelled down over the woman's smooth tummy. With a bit of awkward shifting Kovanya reached under her to unhook the back of the cupped underwear and her new friend wasted no time in easing it off.  
  
The Human's heavy breasts bounced a little as they came free. Her perfectly-shaped areolae and stiff little nipples were plush and delightful, darkened by her excitement, and as the Draenei brushed her lips over one Kovanya arched her back sensually, a sultry but soft moan slipping from between her lips. Janielle cupped that fine mound in her hand, luxuriating in the soft and warm skin as she licked, bit, suckled.   
  
Every motion seemed like electricity down Kovanya's spine. The bites, in particular, seemed to resonate – not the strength of them, perhaps, but more the exotic feeling of her fangs grazing the skin. The Draenei was familiar enough with that, at least, her tendrils twisting over each other in lustful approval as Kovanya spread her legs more, hands coming up to tangle in the luscious woman's hair.  
  
Squeezing lightly to feel the generous globe between her fingers Janielle ran her other hand lower. Kovanya's belly flexed under the sensation as the Draenei's fingers found and eased over the priestess's cloth-covered mound. A sensual giggle floated up as those midnight-skin fingers felt the gusset of the Human's panties, wet and hot, and she began to rub along that delicious crease.  
  
With a sudden movement Kovanya's hand was on top of Janielle's, pressing, the woman's hips rising to rub hard against those digits. Then with a rolling moan and a gasp she drew the hand away, curling it into the bedsheets near her head. The priestess opened her legs more, trying to still her hip movements, a tremendous blush crossing her face. Janielle watched in curiosity until she realised suddenly what she was seeing. The woman was trying to make herself remain submissive.  
  
Did she want to be or was it what she thought was expected? Janielle didn't know and, after a few seconds' deliberation, decided to let the matter go for the moment. There'd be time enough for counting later. Instead she let go of the woman's nipple and began kissing her way lower, grinning as Kovanya's toes started curling in anticipation.  
  
“Yes yes yeeeessss,” the priestess moaned, unable to stop her delight. Another sensual rock of those hips as the Draenei licked her way over the woman's belly and along the line of her panties. The Human lifted her pelvis immediately but Janielle was in no hurry, kissing up one thigh instead of pulling those pretty little panties down.  
  
Above her Kovanya's breasts rose and fell with her heavy, excited breathing, the woman's lust-fogged gaze settled on Janielle's nobly-horned head. She nodded a few times, reflexively, when the dark Draenei looked up and that tilt of her hips suggested in no uncertain terms what the Human wanted... needed.  
  
The first touch of Janielle's long pointed tongue along that woman-scented cloth barrier made Kovanya cry out softly. The sensation of the Draenei's warm breath, the way she'd been worked up to this state, the feeling of that head with its luxurious soft hair and unyieldingly hard horns between her legs... With no small degree of shock the Human found herself bearing down on the feeling, hands clamped on the bedsheets. Control, she needed control or she'd climax just from this.  
  
From the startled look on the Human's face Janielle guessed that Kovanya had no idea – at all – how much she'd been lacking this intimate touch. Her tendrils trailed over the delicate skin of Kovanya's inner thighs as she speaks, her breath bathing that damp sex.  
  
“You've been alone too long. Have you had any pleasure with anyone else since dey... left you?” Janielle's voice was rough and husky. She made a thoughtful sound as the woman shook her head. “Not even a random person you happened to meet one day?”  
  
“No... Ooohhh... Nobody,” Kovanya said breathily. “I even... stopped pleasuring myself after a few months.”  
  
“How long has it been?” the Draenei asked, not bothering to keep the surprise from her voice.  
  
“Three years.”  
  
Janielle considered this as she began pulling Kovanya's underwear down. She cooed in delight as that wet, flushed expanse of womanhood came into view, perfectly formed, and after she had the woman's panties off she simply took some time to kiss around it.  
  
“I'd go mad,” she said thoughtfully, and lapped from the Human's perineum right up to her clit, a firm stroke that parted the priestess's honeyed petals easily.  
  
The effect was magical. Kovanya's thighs twitched and clenched, her back twisted in a sudden writhing motion and she let out a sigh that sounded more than half sob. With care the Draenei began licking that sacred place. She could tell Kovanya was very close to orgasm just from this and was determined to keep her close for a good long while yet.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Up and down, up and down, her long pointed tongue ran. Every time it seemed Kovanya was on the brink Janielle would slow, concentrating on her opening with firm strokes. When the priestess cooled down a bit she'd go back to attacking that deliciously responsive clit until the Human was, again, writhing and gasping. The Draenei knew how to play this game; it was one that she loved to play.  
  
She felt a touch on her shoulder and looked up, watching Kovanya as the woman touches her shoulder hesitantly, raised the hand to her hair, moved it back to her shoulder and then started pulling the limb back. After a few times Janielle reached up and took the exploratory hand and, with a soft, full-lipped kiss over the Human's clit, wrapped the woman's hand around what the Draenei knew it wanted – her horn.  
  
Kovanya gasped and then let out a low moan, reaching down to take the other horn. Most of her non-Draenei lovers were fascinated with them, Janielle knew, and she loved having them tugged while she was fucking. Especially while pleasuring with her mouth. Her breath bathed the woman's sex, hot and lustful, her licking redoubled but still careful. Not yet, Kovanya wasn't to cum yet...  
  
The unfortunate priestess, if she could be described as 'unfortunate', was writhing and moaning, pulling Janielle's head close to her. Now and then Janielle would catch her looking down, a startled and enraptured expression on her face, as if she couldn't believe this were happening. The Draenei's skilled tongue, however, was better and far more enjoyable than a pinch on the arm as a reminder that she was indeed awake. It took a surprisingly long time for the priestess to voice her need.  
  
“P-please,” Kovanya whimpered, her voice whisper-soft and incredibly sweet, “please, I... I...”  
  
The Draenei between her legs grinned. That's what she was after. Begging wasn't required, not with her, and while she didn't have any great urge to be the priestess's mistress, getting her to the point where she needed to beg was an incredible turn-on.  
  
She stopped fighting against the woman's tugging, letting her guide her head, focusing on that stiff, throbbing little clit. She lapped with all her skill, suckled, fingers spreading Kovanya's sex but not penetrating her. The redhead moaned heavily and pulled Janielle to her. Bucking, groaning, rubbing her heated pussy against her friend's perfect face until, finally, she threw back her head and came with a shuddering squeal.  
  
Kovanya's back arched under the strength of the orgasm, breasts heaving powerfully, hands clenching convulsively as her climax ripped through her curved, generous body for the first time in far, far too long. It raced up from her toes, sending electric bolts of pleasure all the way up her spine, and Janielle found her chin and throat decorated with a splash of the woman's honey. She let out a husky giggle and began lapping that stuff up, licking at Kovanya's shuddering vulva and thighs.   
  
The woman's orgasm seemed to last a long time, her curves twitching deliciously with aftershocks. Janielle kissed her way up the priestess's body in the meanwhile and cuddled against her, one hand running over those tanned breasts and hips, a sensual and appreciative gesture.  
  
Kovanya ran her hands over the Draenei's breasts, her face, her neck. Fingers twined with tendrils, explored hair, ran over the curves of Janielle's carved horns. She moaned softly over and over, body still twisting gently in tiny post-coital writhes as her body settled to a calm. Her senses hummed, her mind buzzed.  
  
"Sleep, now?" Janielle suggested but after a deep, breathy moan Kovanya sat up, eyes sparkling beautifully with merriment and hunger. Her hair was ruffled and fell charmingly about her face and shoulders in wild, unpriestly curls and waves.  
  
"No chance," she purred, "no chance. It's your turn now," she grinned, leaning in to kiss the Draenei. Whatever skills the priestess may have lost in her long break from intimacy kissing was not amongst them. Her lips were soft and warm, tongue clever and teasing.  
  
If Kovanya had left then, and never returned, Janielle believed she would go through life forever smiling when she remembered the Human's lovely mouth. Not to mention her tasty sex.   
  
But her new friend wasn't going anywhere, not yet, leaning way over the horned beauty and pressing against her as she took and gave pleasure with her mouth.  
  
A dexterous hand, nails clipped carefully close to avoid painful wounds, trailed down that midnight skin. Up again they came, dragging through cloth, and Janielle gasped in delight at the scratch.   
  
"We must seem so dull compared to you," Kovanya whispered breathlessly. She seemed wistful, perhaps, but not a stranger to the Draenei form. "So beautiful, so fascinating..."  
  
"Would it offend you," the dark-skinned lady below her asked, "if I said dat some of us do?". She smiled as Kovanya shook her head and continued, sliding her dress down to bare inch after inch of that dark flesh to her eager lover. "I find such people dull and blind," she coos, "because dere is such marvellous beauty to Humans." Her breasts bounced a little as they fell free of the cloth and Janielle leaned up to rub her peaked and dark nipples over Kovanya's lighter ones.  
  
The woman moaned and then shook her head, face showing pleasure and confusion in equal amounts. Then the priestess pushed on Janielle's shoulders, making the Draenei lay back with a laugh.  
  
Kovanya found one of those nipples with her plush lips very quickly, looking up and watching her friend speak with those big, wide green eyes.  
  
"What... Ooh... What you find exotic we find quite normal," Janielle explained, arching her back to bring her proud breasts up more for the priestess's convenience. "You find our tails fascinating, I find your smooth bottoms utterly charming. We bear hard hooves, you are blessed wit' sensitive feet," she added, letting out a deep, loud moan as the priestess's hand found its way between her legs.   
  
Covered as it was beneath the woman's dress Kovanya could still feel the Draenei's beautifully smooth pussy, warm and ready. As Kovanya massaged that spot, Janielle's legs spreading wide, the entranced Human could feel the fabric, already damp, growing ever more wet very quickly.  
  
"Not to mention," the Draenei woman whispered, her voice reduced to a hungry gasp, "dat horns can get in de way, and hair makes just as good a handhold..." Her face was flushed, hips tilting against the Human's clever fingers. "I hope you're planning to fuck dat very soon," she growled, pushing her rounded bust up towards Kovanya's lips to emphasise her hunger.  
  
"Oh, yes please," the priestess said, quite politely but no less lustfully. Soon she was pulling Janielle's garment down and over her hips, free of her writhing tail, past those perfect digitigrade legs and off.  
  
Her hand ran over the woman's mound, then she ran a thumb over those slick petals. So dark, so thrilling a colour, so different to the Human's own pussy which, even as she began flicking that dampened thumb over Janielle's hood to bear that already half-exposed clit, started to throb in time to Kovanya's lustful heartbeat.  
  
"Do you have a favourite toy?" she whispered, running circles around the Draenei's hardened button. For a moment it seemed Janielle couldn't respond and then that horned head bobbed in a single nod.  
  
"In... In de drawer of de bedside table," came the lust-drunk response, and Kovanya reluctantly let her go in order to find it.   
  
* * * * *  
  
There were many toys in that drawer but one stood out amongst them. Almost reverently set aside from the others Kovanya found a beautiful adjustable harness wrapped around the most exquisite crystal cock the Human had ever seen. The toy was a vivid red and she took it out carefully.  
  
In contrast to the many toys there was only one - large - bottle of lubricant, a deep blue liquid that glimmered with the unmistakable hint of magic. Kovanya had seen mana oil lubricants before, of course, but as she tested some of this stuff on her fingers she found it very thick, almost gelid.  
  
When she smoothed it out, though, she couldn't suppress a gasp. The blue gel was incredibly slick. Her eyes lit up with new hunger; she could think of all kinds of things to do with this stuff.  
  
With help from her friend Kovanya got the prosthetic phallus strapped in place. A soft pad rested on her clit with the thing buckled properly, a second shorter red shaft nestled into the priestess's tight tunnel.  
  
Kovanya had moaned aloud as that short rod had slipped into her, so tight and hot after its long period of chastity. The priestess looked down at the proud, curved dong projecting from her loins and giggled a little breathlessly; a thick coating of the blue oil made it a startling purple, and she ran one lube-slicked hand over Janielle's heated pussy.  
  
“I should warn you,” she said, pumping the cock with long strokes where the Draenei could watch, “I was rarely ever the one wearing the toy when I had my lovers. And it's been a long time, so... I'll be out of practice.”  
  
“Mmmmm,” Janielle grinned, arching her back and cupping those beautiful mounds to play with her pert nipples. “I don't mind in de slightest,” she breathed, watching Kovanya with wide eyes. “Please, play wit' me as often and long as you like to get used to it again.” Her cheeks were flushed and dark.  
  
Thrusting, Kovanya knew from personal experience, wasn't a motion women were naturally inclined to. Meeting thrusts was one thing; providing them was entirely another. The economy of motion enjoyed by men was something that a lesbian like her needed to work up to.  
  
She was no stranger to hard work, though, and so the red-headed beauty, adorned with hard nipples a dusky dark pink and that purple-red crystalline cock, set to her delicious and very welcome task. That oiled shaft ran up and down the woman's petals, over her clit, and back down as the Human thrust experimentally. Then she angled the glistening rod down a little and watched as it parted Janielle's exquisite labia with one firm motion.  
  
The Draenei moaned loud, powerfully, desperately. Her hands clutched at Kovanya's hips as soon as they came near, tugging her close and holding the toy hilted inside her. The Human's first few strokes were a bit awkward. One went too deep, too hard, and the yelp of pain from the horned woman prompted a ream of apologies from the Human.  
  
Slowly, little by little, they both grew accustomed to it – Kovanya to the act of guiding that gleaming phallus into her lover, Janielle to the Human's particular style of fucking. She was good, the Draenei could tell, each long thrust sending shivers of pleasure up her spine, and had once probably been utterly marvellous at it. She was determined to give Kovanya plenty of opportunity to be marvellous once more – maybe even more so.  
  
Out of the goodness of her heart, of course... The goodness of some part of her, at least.  
  
That part, and many others, were singing with delight each time that bulbous red shaft slid into her. The remarkable oil made the motion easy and luxurious, letting Kovanya concentrate on rhythm, rewarded by the Draenei's bucking frame, lashing tail and deep, passionate moans. The priestess, too, was gasping breathily as each movement pushed not only into her sex but also massaged her tightened button.  
  
The Human's hands tightened, one around the Draenei's shoulder and the other grasping her opposite hip, bottom tensing as she arched her back over and over. It was hard for her to concentrate, her pleasure spiking time and again, the harness growing slick as that short red shaft and soft clit-pad teased more of her honey from her heated sex.  
  
Janielle swore in her native tongue, a long expletive that made her pleasure obvious. Those firm mounds rose and fell, her breath heating and speeding, that perfect cock making lewd wet noises as it slid home in her.  
  
“M-more,” she whispered, a breathy wore halfway between order and desperate request. “Harder, ohh...”  
  
Kovanya wasted no time. The few times she'd fucked her previous lovers this way she'd found they liked it hard, so this was something she'd missed. Those hands tightened once more and her rounded backside came in again and again, faster and more firm. Hips met hips as the two women fucked, Janielle's tail curling up to trail along Kovanya's thighs, the Human's fingers digging into that perfect, dark flesh.  
  
Their breasts bounced with the force of each stroke, moans growing higher and higher. The Draenei began a sensual writhing, her peak approaching quickly, and Kovanya sped up even more, as if sensing the woman's growing need to be pounded.  
  
It was perfect. This priestess could read her perfectly. Her sex clenched and tensed around the invading shaft and her head lolled back, generous mouth and glowing eyes half open. The Draenei didn't bother asking for more because the red-headed wonder over her was suddenly giving it, whole-heartedly and precisely, leaning back to increase the pressure over Janielle's sweet spot.  
  
That set her off, undid her, and before she knew it Janielle went from moaning to squealing, her pussy bursting with a fresh flood of her nectar as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her. Fireworks sparked behind her eyelids and she thrashed in ecstasy below this woman from Westfall even as the urgency of Kovanya's thrusting grew, redoubled.  
  
Not stopping, or pausing, Kovanya fucked Janielle right through her climax and out the other side before her own motions grew erratic and then downright uncontrolled. She lifted one of those long hooved legs and pulled herself closer, thrusts becoming short and desperate, pushing Janielle's pleasure upwards again.  
  
With her knee over the Human's shoulder and her sex utterly laid open Janielle felt another orgasm approach. Her eyes watched Kovanya unsteadily as those delicious breasts bounced, her sweet face twisted into an expression of pleasure so acute it looked almost painful. The Draenei lifted her hands to pinch at Kovanya's dark nipples and suddenly, with a single, startled squeal, the Human came hard.  
  
Liquid splashed around the gusset of the harness again, the short-nailed fingers digging into the leg that Kovanya was now less holding and more clinging to as her orgasm ravaged her. She couldn't thrust any more, her mind lost in a golden-white fog of lust and sensation, and she near-sobbed with the intensity of it.  
  
Janielle wasn't quite done, fingers toying with her throbbing clit as the Human shook and quavered over her. Soon the Draenei's hips were bucking fiercely again, fingertips circling her button wildly, throwing the dark-skinned woman deep into her peak and over the cliff of orgasm.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The two clung to each other when Kovanya collapsed on top of her after letting that delicious leg go. Her hips came in again in a final, powerful thrust that left them both twitching helplessly for a while, skin pressed to skin, the priestess cradled to the much larger woman's generous curves.  
  
“Can't... Can't s-see,” Kovanya giggled, eyes incapable of focussing. The woman below her returned the giggle with her own rich, silky voice, arms wrapping almost possessively around the Human. Their hearts were pounding from the exertion, breath ragged and wild.  
  
Janielle sank a hand into Kovanya's gorgeous red waves of hair. She smelled glorious, of perfume and sex and woman. The priestess ran her fingers along the Draenei's neck, finding her writhing tendrils and lacing her digits between them as if holding the hoofed beauty's hand.  
  
“Perfect,” Janielle whispered, “So... so perfect...”  
  
“No, I...” Kovanya shook her head gently and the Draenei shushed her with a finger over those kiss-swollen lips.  
  
“After de pleasure you just gave me,” she said softly, “I can be forgiven for being affectionate, so take de compliment and hush.” The Human responded with a warm sigh and kissed the admonishing finger, settling on her new friend more fully, more comfortably.  
  
“Thank you,” Kovanya murmured sleepily, voice a little mumbled due to the rounded Draenei breasts she was laying on.  
  
“T'ank you,” Janielle countered.  
  
“You blessed me with this...”  
  
“I t'ink we blessed each other.”  
  
A silence fell, then, warm and comfortable. Kovanya wriggled comfortably and carefully took the harness off, giving it to the Draenei to put aside. Janielle drew the sheet over the two of them and kissed the Human's forehead over and over, grinning a little as the redhead lifted a hand to cup her breast and then up to touch her face, an ear, her horn as if reassuring herself this lovely being were actually there.  
  
With little much to say the two surrendered to a slick, warm sleep, laying on their sides with Janielle curled up behind Kovanya, legs tangled together, her arm cuddling the smaller woman.  
  
The Draenei's last thought, as her mind drifted off, came through a fog of dazed post-coital joy. She had to think it over a few times, tendrils coiling into Kovanya's locks as she listened to the sleeping Human breathing, and then she carefully nodded. It was a phrase she'd heard many times before and though most considered it mere platitude she knew it to be true.  
  
_A stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet..._   
  
* * * * *  
  
_ENDE_


End file.
